


Romp in the Woods

by JuneJetson



Series: The Scenes You Always Wanted from The Hunger Games Trilogy [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Hunger Games (Movies) RPF
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneJetson/pseuds/JuneJetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Mockingjay</p><p>Katniss confronts Gale in the woods outside of District 13 during their sanctioned "hunting" time. She has seen the propo from Peeta urging her to think about whether she can trust the Rebels or not. No one but Finnick knows she has seen it, and Gale has contributed to Coin's plan to keep her in the dark about Peeta's publicly deteriorating health. When she confronts him, some dirty, angry sex happens (mostly in Chapter 2).</p><p>This work is part of a series that does not stray from the original storyline, all explicit scenes are in addition to what we already know. There are references in this story to a previous writing, A Soft Place to Land, in which Katniss loses her virginity to Peeta on the rooftop of the Training Center right before the Quarter Quell. Lots of dirty sex in that one, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** _Romp in the Woods_

 **AUTHOR:** JuneJetson

 **SUMMARY:**  Katniss confronts Gale in the woods outside of District 13 during their sanctioned "hunting" time, resulting in some dirty, angry sex (mostly in Chapter 2)

 **TAGS:** F/M More specific tags to come with Chapter 2

 **DISCLAIMER:**  I do not own The Hunger Games trilogy, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. There is EXPLICIT CONTENT in this story with language and situations suitable for ages 18 and up.

 

 

Katniss and Gale were treading silently through the woods of District 13, boots in hand and bows slung over their shoulders. When they broke from the dense trees into a familiar clearing, Katniss turned on her heels to shoot a meaningful look at Gale. With no need to exchange words, they simultaneously reached for their forearms, twisting and wriggling out of the communicuffs strapped to their wrists. He looked to her for direction once the bulky bracelets and simple bows were tucked under a nearby tree. Not meeting his eyes, she turned again and set off purposefully toward another opening in the tree line surrounding the grassy meadow.

After nearly a mile of struggling through the untamed brush covering what was once a path, Katniss slowed her pace and scanned her surroundings. She located a dilapidated oak tree stump and sat down. She was panting and red-faced, unable to tell whether it was due to the strenuous hike or the cutting diatribe she had been rehearsing for Gale in her head while they walked. The silence of the journey and merely being in his presence had brought forth every emotion she'd been suppressing. She was thinking nonstop of their conversation the morning before about if there was any news to be heard. He had flat out lied to her. She was beyond mad. She was beyond hurt. Now, she was outraged.

Her grey eyes were alight with burning anger when she scowled up at him. A minute wince flashed over his face and he sighed.

"You know." His words were stern, almost accusatory. This triggered her eruption.

"Of  course  I know, Gale," she said shakily, trying her hardest to keep from shouting at him. "What I don't know is why you would lie to me. After everything that we have been through, you can't respect me enough to tell me the truth?"

"Katniss-"

"I don't want to hear it, Gale! There is absolutely no excuse. I am not this fragile little bird with a broken wing that you have to coddle and protect!" she exclaimed. "You don't get to decide what I can and cannot handle. I am sick of being treated like I haven't survived through more than ten lifetimes of tragedies."

"Katniss, I-"

"Just shut up, Gale!" she squeaked, her arms thrashing about in the air. She thought momentarily about just how unstable she must look right now as she stood there trying to argue her stability. Her hair was a tangled mess where the overgrown limbs had snagged her braid. Her eyes were bright and wild. With great effort, she clamped her eyelids shut and attempted to calm herself . Inhale…Exhale…Just breathe, Katniss….  she chanted to herself. She slid her fingers up through her hair and cradled her head in her hands. Her thoughts were swimming and she was fighting to keep hold of the pointed words she had carefully chosen to use against him. This was not going as planned.

Gale stood with his mouth slightly open in shock. He stared helplessly at her. He hated seeing her this way, the inner struggle overcoming her. This was precisely what he was afraid of happening if she knew what Peeta had said. If she had seen how he looked. He was too thin and obviously disturbed by…something. His heart ached for her. Instinctively, he picked up his foot to take a step toward her. He wanted to comfort her, to apologize, to wrap her up in his arms and make this all right again.

"Don't. You. Dare." Her head whipped up, and she scowled at him once more. She felt a fleeting pang of guilt at seeing the look of true sadness that settled on his face. Her voice softened slightly, and she made a point to relax her pinched brows. "Why didn't you  say  something?"

His stomach turned. Her question hit him hard and he knew he deserved it. How could he have disappointed her like this? He dropped his gaze to the ground and shook his head at himself.

"I tried-I… I wanted to…but I couldn't. I didn't know what would happen. Plutarch and Coin were convinced it would do more harm than good. I made a huge mistake."

"You're damn right you did." She rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath. "I need you Gale. I need to know I have you. And I know that's not fair sometimes, but-"

"But I shouldn’t have listened to Coin. I know you well enough to know how much that would hurt you if you found out. How couldn't you have found out? I should have known better. We've never been the kind to keep things from one another and I'm sorry I lied to you." He chanced a step toward her, pleased that she didn't snap at him this time. He walked tentatively over to sit beside her on the stump.

"Okay," she whispered. "I don't think I want to fight with you anymore."

"I don't want to fight with you either. I won't do something like that again." He shifted to a kneeling position in front of her. "You do have me, Katniss. Always." He brushed his callused fingers over the soft, polished backs of her hands.

Always…Always…Always

The words rang in her head. Only, not in Gale's husky voice, but in Peeta's. Peeta's comforting voice after she'd asked him to stay with her after the sleep syrup in her house in the Victor's Villiage. Peeta, there when she needed him, always. Peeta, twitching nervously on the stool during his most recent interview with Caesar Flickerman. Peeta, wringing his hands nervously as he stammered out his warning to her. Now here she sat, a world away, while Snow was doing who-knows-what to Peeta. Instead of being included in figuring out a way to get Peeta safe and out of Snow's reach, she was out of the loop. And Gale was in on it.

Katniss withdrew her hands from Gale's reach and her jaw tensed. She wasn't finished being furious with him. She decided to hit him with her final blow. She had touched every nerve she could manage, skirting carefully around the open wound of his jealousy when it came to her. She didn't care. She wanted him to feel the sickening, twisting feeling in his guts that she felt when he had lied to her.

 

"Apparently I don't always have you, Gale. That's what this is all about! This time, I needed you and I had Finnick. You had Coin, and I had Finnick."

Gale recoiled, jerking his hands away and standing to take a few steps back from her. She felt a rush of pleasure when she saw the effect of her harsh words.

"Finnick?" he spat at her. "I had Coin? You had Finnick?  Finnick?  Damn, Katniss. That was pretty low." He glared at her, silently scorning her with his eyes. She returned his intense gaze with an upward tilt of her head. Despite her challenging body language, she felt childish and ashamed. A long bout of silence followed.

"I know," she said, her voice flat and emotionless. "There's nothing there - between Finnick and I, I mean."

"Katniss, what do you want from me?" Gale sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head.

"I want what I have always wanted from you Gale. I want you to treat me like your equal. Like your friend and your partner. Like we're on the same team. I want to go back to us being… us  again."

"Katniss…" Gale whispered pleadingly, begging her to ask for anything else. He was baffled by hearing her wish for him to get back in his place as her best friend. Just another member of her prep team, giving her what she needed from behind the scenes and never getting her in the end. His voice broke as he choked out, "That can't happen."

In two strides, he closed the gap between them. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her to her feet, crushing his mouth on hers. She stumbled and fell into his chest, jolted and somewhat confused. Gale's cracked lips were rough and dry. The stubble on his chin and upper lip were chafing her skin. This didn't feel romantic. This felt unwelcome. Placing her palms firmly against his chest, she gave him a shove and he stepped backward. He let go of her shoulders and leaned toward her once more, engulfing her in his arms. Her body went stiff and she grabbed him, digging her fingertips into his sides. She wasn't accepting his embrace, but she wasn't putting much effort into getting away, either.

Oh, what more do I have to lose?  she asked herself bitterly. She couldn't fight anymore, and maybe this would help her finally sort out whatever it was she thought she needed from him.

She tilted her chin up and in an instant, he was kissing her again. She couldn't seem to fall into sync with him, though. Everything about this was so unlike her kisses with Peeta. She felt constricted in Gale's arms. She used to feel secure and comforted and protected pressed against Gale's body. Now she was too hot, held too tightly. She couldn't breathe. A line of sweat beaded above her upper lip.

 

Gale could feel her unwillingness to relax. He loosened his grip on her and moved his hands to cup either side of her face. The lack of any apparent physical or emotional response from her pushed him to desperation. He dipped his tongue into her mouth, wrapping a hand around the back of her neck. As he twirled the fine hairs at her nape in his fingers, his other hand moved from her cheek to her chest. He rested his palm over her  heart for a few beats before skimming his fingertips further down her simple gray t-shirt and over her belly button. She was barely breathing, trying to anticipate where his hand would be next. His fingers found the hem of her shirt and slipped beneath it.

 

This is wrong. This feels all wrong.  The words echoed in her head and the task of moving her lips and tongue in time with Gale's was taking all of her focus. The rough calloused hands dancing over her soft midsection felt like an intrusion. Aside from the prep team, only Peeta's soft caress had graced her smooth skin. When the warmth of Gale's touch reached the small of her back, she squirmed involuntarily.

Growing impatient and feeling the sting of rejection at her obvious discomfort, Gale's fist clenched in her hair. He pulled her head back and plunged even farther into her mouth. Katniss felt a rush of warmth to her abdomen when he used the leverage on her lower back to crush her pelvis against his. She flushed at feeling him hard on her thigh. He rolled his hips, rubbing his length over her.

Her fingers were still clamped on his waist, but were loosening as he withdrew from her lips and began kissing her cheeks and chin. He used his hold on her hair to tilt her head to the side. He lapped at her throat, kissing and licking and sucking her nearly translucent skin. A fog was settling over her consciousness and the sound of her own pulse in her ears was drowning out the noises of the woods. When a low groan rumbled from her chest, Gale pounced at her first sign of pleasure. He released her hair and seized her backside with both hands. His mouth latched onto her neck and he was delighted to hear another moan escape her lips.

Katniss closed her eyes as her head fell back. The warm rays of sun flooding over her face sent her back to another day, right before the Quarter Quell, which was not as long ago as she sometimes felt. Before she knew it, she was in Peeta's arms. The lips electrifying her with every peck were Peeta's. She relished in the serenity of the memory of their intimacy on the rooftop of the training center. Like a flash of lightning ripping through the tranquility of a night sky, Gale moaned her name and she watched the mirage of Peeta's kind face dissipate before her.

In a hopeless attempt to cling to the image of Peeta's soft blonde hair and gleaming smile, she grabbed Gale's face and pulled him into another deep kiss. His hands were sliding up her back, beneath her scratchy polyester t-shirt. With her eyes closed tightly, she imagined Peeta's hands disrobing her. Peeta's soft, artistic hands touching her shoulders, pulling her shirt over her head, tracing the underside of her small breast. She furrowed her brow when she inhaled Gale's scent and his musky sweetness clashed with her inner vision of a beautiful blue-eyed baker fondling her.

Gale froze at the look of displeasure on her face. Her eyes snapped open and the creases in her forehead deepened. Her cheeks reddened as she fully returned to reality.

"This is wrong. You're not here with  me. " Gale plucked her shirt from the pile of leaves on which it lay and tossed it at her. He turned his back on her, running his hands through his hair and straightening his clothes.

"Gale…" she whispered. She draped the shirt over her exposed breasts and crossed her arms tightly. Her face was flushed with embarrassment.

"Come on, Catnip," he threw the once affectionate nickname at her like a handful of stones and she winced. He continued with a slow, cold rhythm of finality. "Better be going. We have snares to check. Shouldn't show up back at 13 empty-handed."

"I-"

"Please," Gale begged as he turned to face her once more. She registered the hurt in the subtle lines of his face and shamefully lowered her eyes to his feet. "I shouldn't have...you can't even look at me. I don't know what made me think-"

"Gale, I do love you," she sputtered.

"Because you think you have to."

Katniss felt a hard lump rising in the back of her throat and she bit her lip to keep it from quivering.  Is that true?  she asked herself.

"I don't think that's why."

He scoffed at her coldly.

"Then why, Katniss? Why me? Why couldn't you have picked some other kid to toy around with? Oh that's right, Peeta!" He was shouting at her now, waving his arms around, exploding with pent-up emotions. "How could I have forgotten Peeta?  You  certainly can't."

Her mouth gaped open and a shockwave of rage overcame her.

"Don't you dare, Gale. Do you think I  chose  this? Do you think if I had a chance I would do this all over the same way? Oh sure, things must have been  so  hard for you, watching me kill innocent people - innocent CHILDREN - over and over again trying to get back to my family. How did you ever survive seeing me kiss a complete stranger to save his life and come back here? To come back to you? What in the hell else was I supposed to do?" She gestured wildly with her arms, forgetting they were holding the shirt covering her breasts. She clambered to secure it back over her chest as she continued her verbal assault. "You weren't there! You have no idea what it was like and-"

"And he does. I will never know what it was like for you, but he does. So you'll always be going back to him."

"Gale, I'd give anything to-"

"And for the record," he continued. "You never did anything just to 'come back to me'. It's always been about them, Prim and your mom, and that's okay. But don't pretend that isn't true. I even admire that about you. But don't for a second pretend that the reason you love me has NOTHING to do with what I can and have provided for your family."

"You…you-" she struggled to find the right words in response to his accusation. "You son of a bitch!"

"Katniss just let me go. I've given you, and them, everything that I can. They are safe now. Just let me go, damn it."

He turned away from her again and was two steps into his dramatic exit when he felt her palms thrust into his upper back. He stumbled forward, tripping on a fallen branch and caught himself on his knees and elbows as he hit the ground. He rolled sideways and onto his back. Katniss stood over him, panting and topless. A look of amazement at what she'd just done mixed with the raw anger hardening her delicate features. Their eyes locked and for a few moments she stood glaring at him fiercely. Her breasts were heaving and her hair was whipping around her face. She looked dangerous and untamed, yet weak and confused and vulnerable.

Gale eyed her, trying to make sense of what was happening. Once he fully registered that she had pushed him down like a child in the schoolyard, an involuntary smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Despite his desperate attempts to stop grinning, a laugh betrayed him and bubbled to the surface. He choked it down the best he could, but another was building behind it. Seeing her standing there leering at him, all worked up and half-naked, he couldn't hold it in any longer. He roared with laughter and dropped his head to the ground.

Seeing him laughing at her pain and exasperation sent her into another frenzy. She collided with him on the ground and began to beat him with her small, balled up fists.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!" she howled at him, in pace with her blows. The sound of his continued laughter was muffled by his hands, now protecting his face. He let her hit him over and over, her weak punches bouncing off his flexed muscles. It was only when he felt her open palm ricochet off the side of his head that he attempted to stop her.

Katniss was weakened by the weeks spent in her hospital bed, but she was still fast. They flailed about awkwardly for a few seconds, her astride his stomach. He finally managed to catch hold of her thin wrists and pulled her arms down to her sides. She shook her hair from her face, looked directly into his eyes, and spat on him.

"Let me go," she hissed, struggling against his grip. In one swift motion, he overpowered her and rolled over on top of her. She landed hard on her bare back, her head glancing off the hard ground. Gale used one hand to pin her arms above her head and the other to wipe the spit from his cheek. He pressed the full weight of his body into hers, holding her firmly to the ground.

"If you don't have to let me go, then I don't have to let you go…Catnip," he whispered. She felt his warm breath on her lips and the heat travelled through her entire body, resting between her legs. Her hips jerked upward involuntarily and he barely had time to flash her a lustful smile before she was kissing him.


	2. Romp in the Woods Part 2

Katniss wrapped her legs around his, bucking her hips and arching her back under his weight. Once he was sure she wasn't going to slap him, he released her wrists. Her slender fingers snaked their way through his hair and he moaned into her mouth as she writhed beneath him again. He could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, circling around his crotch, stroking his hardening cock. He began rolling his hips in time with hers.

 

Gale pulled away from their kiss to tear his shirt over his head. When he saw her eyes raking over his strong chest, he smiled and lowered his mouth to hers. She was finally looking at him and really seeing him. Katniss could feel the lust brewing in her belly. Her hands roamed freely over his body and she was touching every inch of him that she could reach. Peeta was the farthest thing from her mind right now. Her puckered, pink nipples were pressed into Gale's hot skin. Her hands were fumbling with the button of Gale's pants. She was longing to feel Gale's throbbing length in her palm. She impatiently pawed at him while he freed himself from his pants and underwear.

 

A deep, guttural groan tore through him and interrupted their sloppy kiss as she wrapped her fingers around him. Gale dropped his head to her chest and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. He grazed over the nub with his teeth and nipped lightly at her. She responded with a moan and jerk of her hips. She brushed her thumb over the smooth tip of his erection, playing in the slick fluid seeping from his slit. A sharp pain shot across her chest as he bit her nipple and she gasped in surprise. As quickly as the pain came, it went. She was left with a strange desire to feel his teeth on her again.

 

She found it odd that what aroused her about Peeta was his gentleness and his patience with her, when Gale's roughness is what drew her in now. Peeta's loving embrace comforted her so much when she was scared or upset. In the same way, Gale's crushing strength soothed her now, even when he was the cause of her pain.

 

She began to stroke him up and down, enjoying his grunts of pleasure against her chest. His hand cupped her breast and his tongue drew circles over her hot skin. Feeling the desire building within her, she released him. She unbuttoned her pants and he aided her in sliding them down her legs. Without freeing them from her ankles, Gale pushed her knees to either side.

  
She felt incredibly exposed, the sunlight warming her breasts and her best friend crouched between her legs examining her privates. Her insecurities ebbed away as soon as he met her stare. The confidence he was exuding calmed her immediately and her muscles relaxed, her knees falling farther apart. She tilted her head to the side quizzically and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

"Show me what you want me to do," Gale commanded. His voice was hoarse, but firm. She was frozen, dumbfounded by his request, but the stern look he was giving her made the muscles deep inside her tighten.

 

"I don't kn-"

 

"Yes you do," he replied flatly. "Now, show me." He jerked his head in the direction of her right hand.

 

"I, um-"

 

"Now," he cut her off again, more demanding than before.

 

Katniss raised her hand to her breast, pinching her nipple and finding it hard to meet Gale's eyes. In an effort to hide her hesitance, she exaggerated a moan and turned her head to the side, eyes closed.

 

"Look at me, Katniss," he commanded again. The insistence in his voice caused another flood of warmth to her lower abdomen and she forced her eyes back to his.

 

Throwing caution to the wind, she trailed her fingers over her stomach and found the patch of coarse curls covering her mound. Gale licked his lips seductively as he observed her dainty fingers exploring herself. Her eyes were trained on his face, wondering when he would reach out and take over.

 

Katniss used the tip of her middle finger to find the wetness trickling from her hot opening. She spread the milky fluid through her folds and around her clit, aching for his touch. Gale wrapped a hand around his cock and bit his lip. He stroked himself slowly and steadily, keeping in pace with the pattern she traced over herself. She hummed a low moan and her hips began to rock as her breaths became more rapid.

 

"Mmm….more…" Gale sighed. She knew immediately what they both wanted. At his demand, she slipped a finger inside herself and inhaled sharply. She felt so open and unveiled, playing in her own wetness under his watchful eye. The act itself was something she never did on her own time, let alone in front of her oldest friend on the cold ground in the light of day. Another moan escaped her and she brought her other hand to her breast, twisting her nipple between her fingertips.

 

Her gaze fixed on his lap. She was mesmerized by the even strokes, intrigued by the pull on his tight sack with every upward motion. The subtle veins running up his length were bulging under his smooth skin, bright blue and pulsating. When his pace slowed, her eyes flashed up to his and she was surprised to see him staring at her face rather than her body. Her hands withdrew from their task and she propped herself up on her elbows. He released himself and kept his eyes on hers.

 

"Do you want me to touch you?" Gale asked softly. He was asking her permission now, and she was ready.

 

She licked her lips and nodded at him slowly. "Gale, I want you to touch me."

 

His palms rested on her thighs without delay. He caressed her velvety skin up to the now matted and glistening hair between her legs. He tugged lightly on the tuft of curls and her clit stood out from between her soft lips. She roared with pleasure as he brushed his thumb over the swollen bundle of nerves. He ran a thick finger slowly through her sex, finding every crease of her lips. Katniss was trembling and gulping air between her breathy moans. He enjoyed teasing her like this, her pleasure dependent upon him.

 

"Gale-" she gasped frantically. "P-Please…" She grabbed his forearm, digging her short nails into his weathered, tan skin.

 

He smirked inwardly as he filled her with two of his fingers. Her walls were stretched tight and she contracted around him. She howled another moan as he rested his palm over her clit and rocked in and out of her. A gush of her scorching hot arousal flowed over his fingers. He could feel every twitch and spasm of her core from within. His cock was aching to feel her, to plunge to the hilt into her. But more than that, he wanted her to shake and convulse in orgasm around him. He kept up the tempo of his  now soaking palm and reached for her chest with his other. He kneaded her breasts, tugging forcefully at each of her nipples.

 

Gale felt a building rhythm to her spasms and when her legs began to shudder he removed his hands from her. She whimpered and frowned, gasping for air and looking downright savage. She feverishly kicked her pants from her ankles and sat up, snaking her arms around Gale's neck. Her mouth crashed into his and she laid back, taking him with her. Katniss licked and sucked his lower lip, her fingers clutching at his shoulders and her pelvis rolling beneath him. He pried his lip from hers and lowered his mouth to her ear.

 

"What do you want, Katniss?" Gale whispered, planting a kiss on her temple.

 

"I want you."

 

"You want me to what?" he chuckled, reaching between their bodies and teasing her with the tip of his erection at her dripping entrance.

 

"Gale!" She bucked her hips, trying to push herself onto him with no success.

 

"Come on, Catnip," he laughed. "What do you want?" He circled her clit and she cried out.

 

"I want you inside me!" she confessed, wrapping her legs around his and trying to pull him closer. Gale's smile faded and a serious look creased his brow.

 

"You're sure?"

 

"Now," she commanded firmly.

 

With a smooth, slow push, he sank into her. She inhaled sharply and tensed at the sudden overwhelming fullness. She felt stretched so tight she could burst. Gale pulled his length from her and ploughed into her once again. The sensation was all-consuming. His coarse hairs assaulted her clit, his hard pelvic bone pressing against her in just the right place. His sack was resting between her cheeks in a pool of her wetness. Katniss found herself feeling empty and wanton when he withdrew from her the second time.

 

Gale didn't leave her vacant for long. He began to pick up his speed once he felt her walls stretching to accommodate him. For a few minutes, he thrust in and out of her. He delighted in the feral noises that were spilling from her perfect, plump lips.

 

 As he reached between their bodies to stroke her clit, she began to twitch and convulse again. The rhythm her muscles were beating against his shaft was nearly enough to send him over the edge, but he wasn't ready for this to end. He slowed his pace, but compensated with more focused attention to his fingers. Her moaning didn't falter and within moments she was at the verge of complete unravelling.

 

With perfect timing, Gale pumped into her hard and fast. The orgasm struck her with the strength of a freight train. Her ears rang and somewhere in her subconscious she heard her shouts of pleasure reverberating through the forest. Her hips jerked and her breasts bounced. Her muscles tightened around him, squeezing him near the point of discomfort. He continued fingering her clit until she began to regain control of her own movement. Her eyes fluttered closed and she let her head roll to one side, mewling weakly and breathing heavily.

 

Gale stroked her hair from her face and kissed her cheek. As he shifted himself over her, she moaned and tilted her hips, driving him deeper into her. He grunted, bit his lip and dropped his forehead to hers. She squirmed under him and tickled the nape of his neck with her fingers.

 

"And now, Gale, what do you want?" she asked him seductively. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, stunned at her brazen request. He pulled out of her and rested back on his haunches.

 

"Turn over," he instructed her, this time with a smile. She obliged, brushing the twigs and leaves from her behind as she bent over in front of him on her hands and knees.

 

"Like this?" she asked, wriggling her buttocks in the air at him, almost comically.

 

"Mmhmm," was all he managed to say as he reached out with both hands and gripped her cheeks. She leaned into his firm hold as he spread her open and gaped at her. His index fingers dipped into her and she pushed harder against him, forcing them deeper inside. As he slowly withdrew, he spread her open again, looking into her pink hole. He watched as her skin stretched and expanded against the pressure of his fingers. He gawked and nearly drooled at the quick contraction and tightening as he released her.

 

Katniss dropped to her elbows and arched her back, presenting herself to him. Unable to control the sudden urge that overcame him, he buried his face into her sex. He drove his tongue into her and took a deep breath of her scent. She smelled earthy, like the fresh dirt below them. He lapped at her lips and indulged in the salty and almost tart taste of her. She groaned throatily as he sucked her clit into his mouth. She whined when his mouth left her, but squealed when he slammed his stiff erection into her moments later.

 

Gale was reaching previously undiscovered places inside her from this new angle. Ferocious, growling moans were spewing from deep within her. As he pounced into her, his sack slapped against her clit, bringing her to a second orgasm. She gasped and grunted as her legs weakened and shook. Gale couldn't hold himself back any longer. He grabbed her hips and drilled into her while she clenched around him. With a shuddering gasp, his fingers dug into her and he came.

 

He felt nothing but her warmth engulfing him and the jerk of his muscles as his orgasm began to fade. When the last bead of come spurted from the tip of his engorged cock, he withdrew from her. A devilish grin swept over his glowing face as he watched the stream of their combined fluids dripping from her.

 

She stretched her legs out and laid down, crossing her arms into a pillow for her heavy head. She murmured something sleepily and Gale scooted closer to her, running his hand up her leg and resting it just below the crease of her backside.

 

"What was that?" he asked.

 

"Tired," she muttered.

 

Gale looked around for his t-shirt and shook the leaves from it as he picked it up.

 

"Roll over," he instructed her softly. She shifted onto her back, eyes still closed tightly. He pushed one of her knees to the side and used his shirt to wipe the mess from between her thighs. She shivered under his touch and he smiled down at her. After she was sufficiently cleaned, he stood up and stepped into his underwear, his drab gray pants following. He located her clothes and laid them next to her.  She yawned and opened her eyes at his return to her side.

 

"Oh," she breathed. "Thanks." She clumsily pulled her pants on and fumbled with turning the shirt inside out for a few seconds before Gale took it from her hands, laughing.

 

"Get it together, Catnip. We need to head back."

 

She laughed listlessly and grabbed her shirt back from him once he'd turned it right-side out.

 

"Hot date?" she teased.

 

"No, just thought you might like to see the light of day again. Can't be late," he smiled at her as she mimicked him childishly.

 

"Oh fine," she sighed as she pulled her shirt over her head and attempted to straighten the fly-aways matted to her face and neck.

 

"I'll get the snares. You go check the communicuffs. Make sure we haven't been missed." He took a few steps toward the meadow.

 

"Gale?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her.

 

"Yeah, Katniss?"

 

"I don't know. I just…I don't know what to say right now."

 

"I know, that’s okay. I really don't either. Do you regret it?" He braced himself for the worst, already wishing he hadn't asked.

 

"No. Do you?"

 

"Of course not. But I know this really doesn't change things."

 

She extended her arm, reaching for his hand and he returned her feeble gesture. His fingers interlaced with hers and they stood searching each other's faces.

 

From two arms' lengths away, which felt like miles, he told her one more time, just in case.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

She released his fingers and turned away, tears stinging her eyes. Wordlessly, she walked to the other side of the meadow to find their gear. Gale carried the bag of dead rabbits slung over his bare shoulder and his soiled shirt balled up in his fist. They didn't speak the entire walk back to District 13 and when they finally parted, it was without any indication of the last few hours they had spent together.


End file.
